


Weiss Schnee and the Birthday Gift Gone Wrong?

by SweetPyrrha



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Romance, Succubi & Incubi, Transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-14 19:36:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13014717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetPyrrha/pseuds/SweetPyrrha
Summary: Weiss Schnee finds something of Ruby's that she wasn't supposed to and it brings her to a great idea for a gift for her little rose.Yes I plan on making this continue on fairly soon I want to get another White Rose fic out there before coming back to chapter two.





	1. Chapter 1

Weiss was feeling many things currently, she wasn’t angry though, but she was feeling disappointed in her own body for once. She of course had always been less developed in the chest region as the rest of the girls on her team, but it never really bothered her. That was till of course today, she was going through the books that her and Ruby shared for class looking for a text book when she found her girlfriends nude magazines. Weiss was one shocked that they still made these kinds of things, but she was always shocked to see that Ruby owned two of them, both filled with girls with huge breasts. Ruby told Weiss that she loved her perky breasts so much all the time, but Weiss felt like she couldn’t satisfy Ruby completely because of their size, well she had that thought once in the back of her mind but now it was at the forefront of it. So, Weiss was going to get Ruby the best birthday gift yet, as well as satisfy her own personal goal in the meantime. Weiss heard the door open quickly and she put the magazines back to where she had found them before Ruby sped into the room. Ruby instantly went to hug and kiss Weiss all over her face with a giggle. But the little rose suddenly stopped when she realized where they both were standing. 

“Weiss, what were you looking for in the book self? You never go near the book self.” Ruby spoke out barley calmly giving Weiss the hint that she didn’t want her magazines to be found. 

“Well I couldn’t find my text book for class, so I assumed it was here but its not.” Weiss wasn’t going to tell Ruby what she found just yet, that would probably make Ruby feel guilty and Weiss didn’t want that. 

“Oh, I borrowed it, sorry for not telling you before I left for class you were still asleep.” Ruby let go of the hug and went through her backpack and gave the textbook back. 

“Its ok Ruby, leave a note next time though ok, I was worried I left it in class last time.” Weiss took the book and kissed Ruby on the lips before walking to the door to go to her class.

“Oh, also I will be going shopping after class today, would you like some cookies from the bakery?” Weiss asked sweetly covering up what she really had planned. 

“Yes please! Double chocolate chip!” Ruby gasped out and jumped with glee. She blew Weiss a kiss and jumped into bed pulling out her scroll to play one of her video games as Weiss left for class. 

Weiss was bored in class, she wasn’t even listening to Professor Port as he went on about him killing Grimm like she usually would. She instead kept her book up, so her hands were covered as she played with her scroll looking up information about breast implants. All the information she found was not for her as all the girls in the picture looked fake, well their breasts did and that is not what Weiss wanted. She wanted natural breasts, she did want to be a mother sooner or later so having large fake breasts looked awful to her. But as she was looking through sites so found one site about a dust store that sells body modification dust. Weiss was always concerned about using dust on her body but from what she had learned from Professor Peach it was completely possible. Weiss looked through the site more and found that not only do they sell more sexual modifying dust, but they were in Vale too, not even that far from Beacon. She saved the address and went back to other sites trying to find other outlets as back up options but found none. After another boring hour though class ended, and Weiss sprung up out of her seat and was going to go right to town, not even bothering to change from her school uniform. She did though put her book in her locker with her weapon not wanting to drag around a text book with her the entire day. 

Weiss loved walking through Vale, it was much friendly then Atlas. While everyone back home only cared about themselves not even saying hello to anyone as they walked by unless they had no choice but too. But Vale was a different, everyone was so kind and happy, and it made Weiss feel so much better about making this her home instead of doing what her father would have wanted. She shook her head though and focused on her goal of getting to that shop, she had to do it for her and Ruby, she could think about Vale another time. It didn’t take her long to find the store, but it was not what Weiss had in mind, it was small, and it looked a little old compared to the other stores next to it. Weiss gulped a little and headed inside a little amazed as she saw all the different bottles and cases of dust. There were thousands of them and they all looked so different, it was amazing to Weiss, but she was snapped out of her thoughts as a younger red headed woman tapped her on the shoulder. 

“May I help you ma’am.” The red headed one smiled as she asked Weiss. She had to be no older than twenty-five, she looked amazing. 

“Yes, I was looking for a dust that would help me grow my breasts to be larger permanently. I saw that you had a dust that could do that, do you still have it in stock?” 

“Hmm…yes its still in stock give me a moment.” The woman disappeared into the back for a moment and came back out with a small blue vial of what looked like a liquid.

“Here it is, now just so you know its not like any normal dust, it has been grounded down and milked with waters to make it drinkable. For body modifications like breast enlargements or other things you have to drink the dust to make sure it works properly. Also drink it before you go to bed and make sure you don’t have any plans in the morning as sometimes the transformation can take more time than just working in your sleep.” The woman smiled and handed Weiss the vial carefully and went to the counter to turn on her register. 

“Drink it? I have never heard of anyone actually drinking dust before is it safe?” Weiss walked over pulling out one of her credit cards and handing it to the women. 

“Yes, it’s perfectly safe, I made sure of that as I have drunk some of the other modifying dust before. If you have any questions about it call the shop tomorrow and I will make sure to answer them as best I can.” The woman giggled and gave Weiss back her card. 

“Thank you I will, have a good day.” Weiss smiled at the woman as she took her card and went back to her dorm quickly.

For the rest of the day Weiss held the vial close to her without showing it off to anyone at all, she couldn’t let her surprise out to anyone not even her other teammates. Once the rest of her team was asleep she looked at the vial of liquid dust and drank it down completely. Not a single drop was wasted, and she burped softly as she put the vial under her pillow. She fell asleep rather quickly with a smile on her lips as her dreams were filled with her having her larger breasts as well as Ruby gawking at them as she threw out those dirty magazines. Weiss’s body though was not changing like Weiss wanted, all that had happened so far was a small light blue dot forming over her belly button so far. As the morning came too and her team awake Weiss felt sick and hot. Her team came over to her to help her out as best they could but there was nothing they could do. Ruby had put a wet rag on Weiss’s forehead to help cool her off and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Weiss stayed in bed and waved her team off as they went to class. 

“I shouldn’t have drinking whatever that stuff was…. fuck its so hot in this room!” 

Weiss sighed out as she threw off her blanket and got out of bed trying to get to the ac controls to turn on the air. She was so hot and sweaty her bangs were stuck to her head as she felt like she was going to sweat to death. But before she could make it to the AC she dropped to the ground as her legs gave out and she landed on her hands and knees. Her body tightened up and pain shot throughout her body, especially in her chest and ass.

“Fuck what’s going on, my body hurts so much!” Weiss screamed out as she reached up to her chest, grabbing at her left breast as the pain grew much worse through her entire body. 

Weiss screamed out again as both her breasts felt like they were on fire, she laid on her back as the changed started. It was slow and painful, but her breasts were finally growing, but her body was changing in other ways as well. The small blue dot above her belly button toned down to a light blue and started to spread across her pale skin giving it a blue tint, but only on her belly so Weiss didn’t notice her skin changing colors just yet. She was more focused on her breasts as she grabbed both as they grew under her palms, they so far went from the small A cup she was used to all the way up to a large C cup, but they weren’t done yet. Weiss’s screams turned into moans as her nipples rubbed against the soft silk of her night gown. She still felt pain however, but it had a hint of pleasure as well as her breasts got even larger pushing the bonds of her nightgown to the max as they grew into a E cup, making the night gown rip slightly as they grew so much in a much faster time. Weiss looked down at her much larger breasts with a smirk as she panted hard trying to regain her breathing. But she went back to yelling in pain again as the pain went from her breasts to the rest of her body.

“What’s happening to me!” Weiss screamed out as she flipped back over onto her knees as laying on her ass was making the pain worse. 

She got on her knees and on her right hand as she reached back to her ass, it as well inflated in her hand just enough to rival the famous Bellabooty. Weiss didn’t want her ass to grow but wasn’t going to complain about it. What she was concerned with was the pain right above her ass crack as a tail shot out of the spot fast. The end of the tail had a heart shaped end to it and quickly turned light blue like the rest of Weiss’s body was. Weiss noticed the color change and tail as well panicking like anyone obviously would. The tail though seemed to have other plans as it pushed between Weiss’s large ass cheeks and the end of her tail rubbed against her slit. The pleasure mixed with the pain making it almost impossible for Weiss to move against it as her body continued to change, the light blue now covering her body completely as her once pale skin now looked a little blue. But the changes were far from done yet, Weiss grabbed onto her head as the pain started to spread there, her new tail continued to tease her slit though rubbing her folds fast and hard to make her feel good as her body finished up. Weiss screamed out in pain and pleasure as two small horns grew out just above her temps going straight up for a short distance till they curved slightly making it impossible to stab someone in the head with her horns during a kiss. She felt her eyes water up as well as the sclera in both her eyes went from their natural white to pure black making both her blue iris glow more. As the pain of her changes disappeared it was replaced with the pleasure of her new body, giving her all kinds of new feelings she never knew were possible. Her tongue rolled out of her mouth, which was much longer now reaching to the bottom of her chin easily, as well as ending more at a rounded point. 

“So good, whatever happened to my body makes everything feel so good now!” Weiss screamed and moaned out as she rolled back onto her back.

She reached up with her left hand grabbing one of her now much larger breasts pulling on her nipple hard. With her other hand she pushed the tip of her tail away, so she could finger her pussy hard. She never felt this tight before, Ruby only ever put her fingers inside her, but it felt as if she had regained her virginity as well as her sensitivity went through the roof. Her nipples even leaked a little milk onto her finger and other breast as she started to get close to cumming. Her tail poked at her asshole as well teasing Weiss’s body even more, which finally sent her over the edge. She cummed hard, sending her liquids all over the floor leaving Weiss in a pant. She was at a loss, she loved her breasts new size but as she leveled out mentally she noticed her now light blue skin, the horns and especially the tail. Which once she noticed the changes weren’t leaving her body she screamed out loudly like she was being murdered. She got up looking into the body mirror in the corner of the dorm, she spun around looking at all the changes and grabbed at the tail, so it would stop moving. 

“What the fuck happened to me all that was supposed to change was my boobs not my whole body! I look like a fucking succubus!” Weiss screamed out and the door slammed open as Ruby busted in holding her crouch under her skirt.

“Weiss, I feel hot to!.......” Ruby’s words trailed off once she saw her girlfriend not looking like she normally would. 

“Weiss….is that you?” Ruby almost whispered out forgetting her own problem till the pain shot back into her crouch. Ruby screamed out and fell to the ground rolling over to her side, which made Weiss run over to Ruby to check on her and close the door. 

“Yes, its me Ruby, but what’s wrong please tell me your ok!” Weiss spoke out fairly calmly trying to make sure Ruby didn’t panic at all. 

“No! My crouch burns, it started after I kissed you on the cheek and just got to bad to sit in class!” Ruby screamed out as she started to sweat hard, she also squeezed her crouch more as the pain grew worse.

Weiss’s heart sank a little as she figured this was all her fault, all she wanted to do was give Ruby a good birthday gift now she looked like a freak and Ruby might have been turning into one as well. Weiss moved Ruby’s arms to her side and started to rip off her uniform to make see if she was changing like she was. Ruby continued to scream out bloody murder as Weiss ripped off her clothes, but once Weiss got to her girlfriend’s panties she noticed the change and why Ruby had pain in her crouch. Once Ruby’s stripped panties were out of the way her cock flopped out, a cock Ruby had never had before at all and it was big. Not only was it big it was thick, it had to be around seven inches soft and about an inch and a half thick, that was not what was truly scary to Weiss. What scared her the most was the shift in colors it started to have, going from Ruby’s normal skin color to pure black, exactly like the color of a Grimm, as well as the veins in her cock were glowing pure red pulsing as her cock got hard. The black color spread from the tip of Ruby’s now completely hard cock all the way to her large sack as well as to where her trimmed pubic hair once was. 

“Holy shit Ruby you have a cock! You have a huge fucking cock!” Weiss gulped out as something in her told her to suck it. She resisted for a second before the voice got louder and louder and her body moved on its own. 

‘Weiss please make it go aw…” Ruby was cut off as Weiss took her new cock entirely into her throat. Ruby moaned out as the black color stopped spreading from her crouch turning into a light red. Her large sack as well started to throb as they started to make cum in them for Weiss to enjoy. 

Weiss was not in control of her body at this point, she wanted to help Ruby stop the changes not suck her off. But something deep inside her made her keep going, her hands reached up to grab at Ruby’s large sack as well squeezing it softly as the massive shaft slid into her throat easily. She had never given a blow job before, but this felt so natural to her, making it extremely easy to take Ruby’s new meat stick. Weiss didn’t even gag for a second as her nose pushed into Ruby’s crouch where her once trimmed hairs once sat at. But as Weiss sucked off Ruby a tail sprung up from between Ruby’s legs as it finished growing out of the top of Ruby’s ass crack like Weiss’s had before. But unlike Weiss’s tail hers was a light red with the heart shaped end being pure black like her cock was. Ruby’s tail wrapped around Weiss’s left breast squeezing the massive amount of flesh, also making milk leak onto the floor. 

“Weiss don’t stop it feels so good!” Ruby screamed out grabbing at both of her breasts as they turned light red like the rest of her body and growing to a large C cup. 

Weiss had no plans on stopping at all, she felt a hunger grow in her belly for Ruby’s seed and she was going to get it no matter what. She looked up at Ruby as sucked her off noticing the last of the changes hitting Ruby’s cute face. Her skin was completely light red besides her hands, feet, cock as well as her large sack those were pure Grimm back. Her eyes changed the same way as well as Weiss’s did making her silver eyes glow more around the black of her sclera. Ruby also grew horns just above both her temples, but they didn’t grow as long as Weiss’s had, as well as the curved around the center of her forehead almost protecting it in a way. Once Ruby was completely turned into whatever both her and Weiss had become she cummed into Weiss’s throat filling her belly with musky cum. That made Weiss gag a little, but she drank it all down as she let Ruby’s cock slide out of her throat. But Ruby was still completely hard, the red veins in her cock and sack pulsing hard. The scent of Ruby’s cum as well sent Weiss into heat like she was a Faunus, she needed more, and she needed it in her pussy. She stood up, standing over Ruby as the younger girl panted hard. Weiss wasn’t going to give Ruby a break just yet. She pushed herself down on the cock hard, all seven inches of it breaking into her pussy as the tip easily hit the back walls of her womb. Both women moaned out in bliss as Ruby grabbed onto Weiss’s pumper hips and as both tails intertwined making the two moan even more. Weiss leaned down making her large breasts push up on Ruby’s as they kissed deeply. Both of their long tongues danced in each other’s mouth as Weiss began to bounce hard on the cock. She almost got off of it completely only to slam herself back down onto it, sending ripples in her large rear as well as making the tip slam into her wombs back wall. 

Weiss and Ruby were both lost to the pleasure and to each other. They continued to fuck for what seemed like forever, both dripping with sweat as Weiss bounced on Ruby’s cock and Ruby now thrusting into Weiss in return. Weiss pulled away from their deep kiss to scream out in bliss as she squirted hard all over Ruby’s cock.

“Ruby I am cumming!” Weiss screamed out again as she squirted even more all over Ruby’s cock and balls.

“I am too Weiss!” Ruby squeezed Weiss’s ass hard as she pushed herself all the way into her womb before sending load after load of her musky cum into her. 

Once both girls finished cumming Weiss fell on top of Ruby wrapping her arms around her as both their tails still were intertwined. She looked up at Ruby lovingly before kissing her again but softly on the lips. If they were to be stuck like this forever at least they had each other. Ruby smiled back at Weiss wrapping her arms around Wiess in return.

“So, I really only wanted to get bigger boobs because I found your magazines, I had no clue this would happen at all. I hope you aren’t mad Ruby but happy birthday.” Weiss awkwardly laughed out before Ruby kissed her again.

“Weiss, I can’t be mad at you, but you didn’t have to go through well all of these, I loved your perky little boobs. But now look at them they are huge and filled with milk! You know I am going to get that milk in the mornings now!” Ruby giggled out before kissing Weiss again softly.

“But thank you for the gift, do you know if we can change back?”

“Well the lady told me it was permanent, so I am going to assume no, but we can ask her about it she told me call her if I had any questions.” But before Weiss could let go of Ruby to get her scroll Blake and Yang both walked into the room. 

“Hey sis we saw you running out of class are you…. ok” Yang’s words trailed off as she saw both Ruby and Weiss on the floor. Blake on the other hand was completely numb her body seeming to go into heat almost instantly just from the smell alone that was in the room. Both Weiss and Ruby seemed to enter into a similar state as well Weiss locking eyes with Blake’s hardening cock and Ruby licking her lips at her sisters bust. Before Yang could say another room, the pair got up locking the door behind Yang in an instant and getting her as well as Blake out of their uniforms. It was going to be a long day for the other girlfriends as the succubus lovers were going to make them join in on the fun.


	2. The Fun Really Begins.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now Yang and Blake will see what exactly Weiss gave Ruby and get some of the love as well. 
> 
> Here it is chapter two of my favorite fic I have written so far! I hope you all enjoy it as much as I did! With Christmas coming up soon I think the next fic will be a SFW White Rose, Valkos and Bumblebee Christmas special! I will try to have it out on Christmas Day or Christmas Eve as a gift too all you lovely people!
> 
>  
> 
> Also if you like this support me on Patreon, all funds that I make will go to getting commissions of the stories I do! https://www.patreon.com/SweetPyrrha

Yang was extremely concerned for her sister as well as her girlfriend, they had changed so much and now her own sister was grabbing at her chest teasingly as Weiss went for Blake’s crouch. Both Blake and Yang were too stunned to move but Blake seemed to be lost in her thoughts as, but Yang understood why soon as the scent of sex hit her nose finally. She looked at Weiss first, looking over her now light blue body noticing all the changes and the cum leaking out her pussy. Then she looked back at her sister as she felt something hard rub between her legs. That made Yang jump a little as her sister now had a pure black cock leaking cum slowly onto the floor.

“Don’t worry sis I wont be playing with you in that way I just want to make sure you watch the show.” Ruby spoke out in a whisper as she licked her own lips. 

“Ruby, Weiss what happened to you!” Yang yelled out and tried to get out of Ruby’s grasp, but she was either much stronger now or something was making the blonde brawler weaker. 

“A birthday gift gone wrong a little but in the end, it worked out.” Weiss giggled out as grabbed at Blake’s crouch before kissing the Faunus deeply. 

“Yes, and don’t worry Yang you will be getting the gift too soon.” Ruby giggled and gave Yang a sloppy kiss on the cheek like she always had. 

After the kiss Yang felt pain spread through her body but then dull out to a small hint of pleasure. But she couldn’t focus on herself as Blake seemed to be changing as well. Weiss had pulled away from the kiss and Blake fell to the floor grabbing at her crouch. Blake gasped out in a yelp of pain and pleasure as she started to rip off her clothes with Weiss’s help at least. Blake once she was out of her school uniform fell onto her back arching her crouch into the air, her barbed cock seeming to get thicker and larger as it also changed from a soft red to a dark red throbbing and letting lose a load with every inch it grew. Her barbs seemed to get bigger as well, Yang seemed to get lost in haze in her mind as a voice told her she needed to suck Blake off. But with her sister holding her back she had no choice but to watch her girlfriend’s barbed cock grow larger and thicker. 

“Well look at that she’s changing much faster then you did Ruby, maybe her heat cycle influences the change?” Weiss giggled out as her tail reached around Blake’s cock jerking off the barbed meat stick slowly as it seemed to stop growing, finishing off at seven inches like Ruby’s own cock had. 

But unlike Ruby’s cock, Blake’s was a deep red and her skin started to change into a light purple. Blake gasped out as Weiss’s tail teased her and she fell back onto the floor just as her own thin tail grew just above her ass crack and wrapped around her thick right thigh. Blake’s body was changing much faster then Weiss’s or Ruby’s body did as she was already growing horns out of her temples before the skin color had changed completely. Blake’s horns were much smaller then Ruby and Weiss’s as they barely went over her forehead and they went straight up. As the light purple color passed Blake’s face her pupils had become more cat like while the sclera became pure black like the others. Blake’s cock continued to shoot out load after load adding to the cum scented room as her body finished off its changed by making her already large rear bigger pushing her off the floor more once the changes were done. 

“Blake! Blake are you ok!” Yang gasped out finally getting out of Ruby’s grasp and falling to the floor next to her own girlfriend. But she wasn’t asking for her health at all, no her body was begging her to fuck Blake so bad she just wanted to make sure she could fuck her and her question was answer as Blake grabbed the back of Yang’s head forcing her mouth down on her barbed cock, pushing it deep into her throat.

“Oh, yes I am great Yang, my body has never felt so good and horny before, not even when I am in heat have I felt like I needed to fuck your pretty little throat so much.” Blake smirked and licked her lips with her now long cat like tongue. 

Yang gagged out loudly as her throat was filled with Blake’s much larger cock pushed all the way into it. The barbs as well seemed to be much larger as well scratching at Yang’s tongue as the rest of her cock pushed into throat. While Yang was forced to take Blake’s cock into her mouth the changes started to hit the brawler hard, her body felt extremely hot as her skin went from the small tan she had built up to a light yellow. Her ass and breasts felt the hottest as they grew under her clothes, ripping her blouse a little as her breasts went from their large D to a small E, still smaller then Weiss’s breasts now. Thankfully Weiss and Ruby noticed Yang’s changes taking place and ripped off her clothes for her, so her body wasn’t getting too hot. But Yang’s bra and panties had already been ripped off as the pressure of her growing body made the small pieces of fabric rip easily. 

“Fuck Yang, your throat feels amazing around my cock! Its even better then it was before this change was a gift!” Blake screamed out and shot a thick load, musky load into her changing girlfriends throat. She let Yang go and smiled down at her as she watched Yang’s eyes change as well as the sclera of her eyes went solid black like the rest of her teammates had before. 

Yang pulled away slowly and grabbed at her larger breasts, she squeezed them softly letting a slow dribble of milk leak out of both her breasts. She then noticed her skin had changed completely from what she could tell as she couldn’t see her head, but she figured that was now a light yellow as well. But she was distracted as pain shot into her temples as large horns grew out of her head. She had the biggest out of her team as the horns shot straight up for a solid foot before curving slightly at the end backwards from the front of her head. Once the horns finished growing the pain went to her ass crack as a tail grew out of her rear like it had for the rest of her team, the end of it being heart shaped like all her other teammates. Yang licked her lips with her long tongue and stood up, her pussy dripping onto Blake’s still hard cock before she sat down on Blake’s member. 

“Fuck your right Blake it is worth it! Thank you Ruby and Weiss for the amazing gift! Happy birthday sis!” Yang moaned out as she bounced on Blake’s large barbed cock, each of Blake’s larger barbs rubbing the walls of Yang’s pussy as the tip easily broke into her womb. Both women screamed out I pure bliss as they sucked like the creatures they had become.

“Well Weiss I say that my birthday gift this year was by far the best one ever. Shall we go another round before we spread the gift to everyone else at Beacon, maybe even the other students here for the torment?” Ruby whispered into Weiss’s ear giving her light blue skin goose bumps. 

“Why of course my lovely rose, but we are only spreading the gift ok, I want to keep you and that thick cock all to myself.” Weiss whispered back, and her tail wrapped around Ruby’s cock tightly tugging at her hard member.

“Of course, Weiss, I only love you after all, but we can’t keep this just between the four of us. Can you imagine Pyrrha and Nora with this… and what happens to a boy if her gets it I have to know.” Ruby moaned out and as her cock was teased she grabbed both of Weiss’s breasts and tugged on them making her milk shoot out onto the floor as well as making Weiss moan.

“That I have too see, after you fill my womb more I call Pyrrha.” Weiss moaned and giggled out as she was teased. Her tail started to move up and down Ruby’s shaft harder and faster.

Ruby couldn’t take the teasing anymore, she smirked and moaned as she pulled Weiss’s tail off her cock. Weiss was a little shocked at the strength Ruby now had but she was far from fighting back, especially once the younger girl had pushed her onto her hands and knees. Weiss looked back at Ruby as she felt the woman’s cock tip push into her pussy, but what really sent her through the roof was when Ruby grabbed onto the end of her tail and put it in her mouth, nibbling on it as she pushed the rest of her large cock into her pussy. Weiss and Ruby both screamed out in bliss as they began to fuck like monsters as well. Both sets of partners were fucking hard and fast their moans almost all lined up as they all felt new pleasures with their new forms. Yang and Weiss both leaked milk onto themselves as well as the floor as their breasts bounced with the thrusts of their partners. Blake was the first one to cum though, filling Yang with her musky seed and making Yang’s toned belly expand with her womb getting filled too much. Yang then squirted hard all over Blake’s bared cock as she was filled adding to the scent as well as the mess on the floor.

“Fuck fill me up Blake make me a mommy!” Yang screamed out even with her womb being filled she needed more of Blake’s cum, her bouncing got even harder and fast cracking the wood floor under the two a little with just the strength Yang used in her bouncing. 

“Yang your bouncing so hard I love it! You better give me twins with all this seed in your beautiful pussy!” Blake moaned out in return, she tried to match Yang with her own thrusts, but Yang was going to hard and fast for her to keep up. 

“You guys are so loud, but we can get louder then that!” Ruby screamed out and she cummed into Weiss’s womb, making her start to grow rounder like Yang had but her bump was much larger. 

But once Blake noticed Weiss had gotten bigger then Yang had she locked eyes with Ruby. They both squinted at one another before they both sent another load into their partners making their rounded bellies bigger, but Weiss again was bigger looking about six months pregnant to Yang’s three. Ruby giggled at this while Blake puffed up her cheeks. While Ruby gad won this contest, Yang had won by squirting the most all over Blake’s cock. Yang was a big squitter while Weiss was more of a clean one. Yang winked at Weiss as she screamed out and squirted yet again all over Blake’s cock, but it spreads easily to her thighs and crouch. Weiss on the other hand had squirted cleanly on Ruby’s cock. Weiss was jealous of this and tried to squirt more onto Ruby’s cock but only got out a little more but not enough to rival Yang at all. 

“Aww looks like Weissy can’t squirt like a good little slut could.” Yang moaned out loudly as Blake pushed her onto her back slamming her cock into her womb even more trying to get the blonde rounder like Weiss was.

“Shut it Yang! At least I have bigger breasts then you so suck a dick!” Weiss screamed out as she was cummed in again her belly getting bigger and her long tongue fell from her mouth hanging out of it as Weiss panted hard. 

As the pairs of girlfriends fuck one another for hours the smell and mess only got bigger, the cum leaked out of both Yang and Weiss onto the floor covering the center of their dorm in white. The musky scent though could not be contained in the dorm and it spread out of it and into the hall. Of course, it got into the other dorms as well but if anyone was inside they may have been trapped as the scent was arousing to almost anyone the second it filled their nose. Ruby and Blake were coming close to pushing out their finally loads into their respected lovers. Yang and Weiss were at wits end as well as both had lost themselves to the pleasures of their new bodies being fucked hard. Ruby pulled on Weiss’s tail more and more to tease her but after another minute Blake and Ruby screamed out at the same time filling up their lovers one last time before falling over on top of them.

“Fuck that was so much better than normal sex, my whole body feels amazing and well full.” Yang panted out and smack Blake’s butt making the woman moan out and her cock slip into Yang’s cum filled womb more. 

“I would have to agree there but can we turn back at all or are we stuck like this forever now because this is going to be hard to explain to well anyone on campus.” Blake panted out as well looking at Weiss and Ruby for an answer, she didn’t really want to go back to her normal self again, but she had to at least ask.

“Well like I told Ruby before I only meant to make my breasts larger permanently and the woman who sold me liquid dust said it was permanent, so I have no clue. She did give me her number to call if I had questions though, but I would rather just stay this way and spread the gift. Ruby already called giving it to Pyrrha, I want to give it too that Emerald girl but in the end, all of Beacon will have it in the end so it really doesn’t matter.” Weiss giggled and shrugged as her tail wrapped around Ruby’s making them both moan softly.

“It would be wring to keep this just between the four of us right and besides I want to see what Pyrrha will do to Jaune if she was like this as well as what happens to a boy who gets the gift.” Ruby giggled as well and thrusted into Weiss a little making more of her cum leak out of Weiss’s pussy and onto the floor.

“There’s my little sis being a good girl and sharing with others. But if we are going to do this I want to go for Glynda, she would be like even hotter as a…… well what are we now? I mean we aren’t Grimm well besides Ruby’s dick that massive thing at least has the colors of a Grimm on it.” Yang smiled, and her tail wrapped around Blake’s own tail as well making her moan but Blake purr softly.

“If I had to guess we would have to be succubi now, I read a fantasy book with the main character being one and we all fit the bill on it in looks and well sexual appetite.” Blake smiled as she looked over the res of her team and herself before pulling her barbed cock out of Yang making her seed leak out of the her over filled pussy. She sat up still letting her tail be wrapped around Yang’s, but she stretched out to reach for the book under her bed, showing the rest of the girls the cover of the book with a succubus girl on it.

“All we are missing really is her wings, but I am kinda glad we didn’t get those I think that would be miserable to have to deal with.” Blake added before passing the book onto Yang, so she could look at it.

“I don’t know being able to fly with how I fight would be awesome to add to my combat.” Yang laughed out as she handed the book to Weiss as Ruby pulled her cock out of her and sat up.

“Well you fight with your hands sis, but I would like to have wings too it would be awesome to fly around.” Ruby giggled as she looked over Weiss’s shoulder as she inspected the cover of the book.

“I am just glad I messed up this bad I guess, being a succubus is pretty amazing. But we are all in agreement then about spreading the gift and to who we will give it too?” Weiss giggled out and patted Ruby on the head and kissed her cheek.

“Well I think I will give it to that Neon girl and Velvet, I would love to see how other faunus react to the gift. But are we ok if we had sex with them, I mean our bodies will need it so bad its hard to resist the call.” Blake blushed a little and looked at Yang, she was her girlfriend after all, so she wanted to make sure it was ok with her really.

“I am fine with-it Blake, as long as you don’t plan on making them your girlfriend too. It’s kinda like a open night in the relationship but just to spread the gift and nothing more.” Yang teased and winked at Blake. 

Blake agreed with a nod and the two looked at Weiss and Ruby to see what they would say about it. Weiss looked at Ruby and waited for her answer, but it wasn’t a long wait as she agreed to it as well. Weiss then nodded and kissed Ruby on the lips softly.

“So, let’s give us three days to do this, after getting a few other people they should probably want to spread it as well making it easier on us and the gift should be in everyone at that point.” Weiss stood up, her tail unwrapping around Ruby’s own as she made her way to the door as the rest of her team joined her. 

“Perfect! This is going to be so fun! Let’s go have fun and have an enjoyable time!” Ruby added before Weiss opened the door and all the members of team RWBY split up to find their targets. Ruby of course had the easiest as all she had to do was go across the wall way and open the door, which shockingly wasn’t locked but what she found inside was even more shocking as she found Pyrrha and Nora on a bed kissing deeply, the scent from team RWBY’s dorm must have made them horny, only making Ruby’s job so much easier.


End file.
